In view of the growth in treatable medical illnesses and conditions, numerous individuals are required to take one or more pills on a regular basis, such as daily, or once every four to six hours. To this end, there are a variety of pill dispensers which enable multiple dosages of the pills to be placed into the dispenser such that by manipulating the dispenser, each dose is individually dispensed. The dispenser is manipulated each time a dosage consisting of one or more pills is required to be taken, e.g., once every four to six hours, once every day.
The dispensing of pills from prior art dispensers is not always easy and in fact is often difficult. In addition, often the dosages for each medicine are pre-packaged in blister packs and the like so that it is not possible to combine different medications in a single dosage. Thus, when it is required to obtain each dosage, several pill dispensers might have to be manipulated to obtain all the necessary medication.
As used herein, pills are deemed to comprise any type of medication including but not limited to capsules, tablets and other pharmaceutical drugs sold in solid-state form or enclosed in a sold form.